1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a decoding method. Particularly, the invention relates to a decoding method for low density parity check and an electronic device using the same.
2. Related Art
In a decoding process for low density parity check (LDPC), a decoding result is calculated through iteration. A real number calculated in the iteration process is stored in a plurality of bits. However, iteration times and the number of the bits (which is also referred to as bit width) are all limited. Generally, there are three reasons of error decoding. The first one is that a received message is severely damaged, and a decoding result of such message cannot be generated. The second one is that an upper limit of the iteration times is reached, so that the decoding result cannot be correctly generated. The third one is due to inadequate bit width, which leads to overflow and failure of decoding. If any of the above circumstance is occurred, a bit error rate of the decoding is increased.
Therefore, it is important to decrease the bit error rate in the decoding process of the LDPC.